a. Functions of the module. This module will serve the expanding computing needs of CVS Core users. The past five years have seen many exciting developments in vision science and translational research in ophthalmology at Rochester and with those developments, the need for new software and new computing technologies has increased. Perhaps most important among these changes has been the development of new multi-user research resources, and the proliferation of several sets of common technologies to a number of different research communities within CVS. Included among the multi-user resources are a new virtual reality lab in CVS for the study of perceptual learning and multi-sensory integration in naturalistic environments, a 52-processor computing cluster within CVS for data analysis and for modeling and simulation of large-scale neural networks, and the Rochester Center for Brain imaging, devoted to applying fMRI to studying vision and cognition. Included among the common technologies are a number of common imaging devices (e.g., adaptive optics systems) used by both the retinal imaging and vision correction communities, common multi-electrode recording systems for electrophysiology, and common stimulus display systems used by both neurophysiology and behavioral labs. These common resources require significant support from the computing module. Going forward, the computing module will make important contributions to projects that include: massively parallel simulations of neural networks, new virtual-reality software for multi-sensory integration experiments in both human and non-human primates, super-resolution fMRI for studying the human LGN, and imaging the living human eye using adaptive optics. The computing module is currently staffed by four highly qualified full-time technicians, who assist the CVS investigators using the Module.